A New Life
by Stu Braxton
Summary: This is the the third story in my Sly Cooper series. This story takes place 10 years after the last one. In this story we will learn about a life without a sibling you care for, and a quest to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Life**

 **Well Everyone has been not wanting , but demanding I write the next story. The squeal to my stories Sister Thieves & Daughter of Sly Cooper So here it is. I hope you all enjoy. Please after you review of course and want your questions answered like me on Facebook Stu Braxton and follow me on twitter BraxtonStu. I will answer all the questions I can, but I will not spoil it for anybody. Always a thanks to my beta Ninja**

 **Chapter I: Getting ready for the Heist**

 **Vanessa's Pov**

I woke up to the sound of Big Ben ringing in loud chimes. Slowly, I open my eyes, staring at the black ceiling. I put my hand up as if to reach for something. Maybe it was hope; hope that my sister was out there somewhere…

"I gotta leave this here I need to focus on today. No mistakes, if I slip up, even a little, I could go away for a long time."

I sat up and got out of bed, then I walked over to my dresser. I opened the top door of the wooden cabinet and glanced down at the silver heart pendant on top of a pair of jeans. I grabbed some underwear and walked into my bathroom to take a shower. After making sure there was a towel on the side of the sink I turned on the radio and hoped in the shower. After a few minutes of washing my fur, I began to scrub my sapphire blue hair, scratching my scalp lightly as I heard the radio broadcaster began to speak after a song I didn't pay attention to .

"And now for this weeks hit song 'What does the Fox Say." Then the song began. After about thirty seconds I reached around the curtain and shut that horrible song off.

"Well that was wonderful." I say to myself. "I don't want that song stuck in my head for the day of my big heist."

After drying off and walking back to my room, I slip on my long jeans, green shirt, and my necklace. I grabbed my pocket book and walked towards my door. It was time to do some recon.

I left my house locking the door behind me, then started walking towards the museum. I got in the easiest way possible by paying my way in.

Well lets see if there are any other ways to sneak in.

I looked around for anything. A vent, a window, anything but my search was futile.

I walked around the whole museum and found nothing. I did, however, look at all the alarm system, take note of the cameras, how many they were and what room they were in and how they were angled. I marked all their locations in my notebook. Okay, well I guess my entrance is going to be something else.

Maybe if there was a thin piece of wall around here I could cut through. Well, if all goes as planned I might just be able to walk through the front door.

I looked at my watch; it read _17:00._

I exited the building. I guess I should go get something to eat. I stopped by a local cafe. A nice little place on the corner from my house. I sat down at a table and looked at the menu. After a little bit a waitress came over. she was a lean cat who couldn't look more than his early teens.

"Hello, miss." She greeted me with a smile. "What would you be having today?"

"I would like a fruit salad with a glass of water, please."

"Yes ma'am." she wrote my order on a little book and walked into the kitchen. Less than a minute later she came back out with a glass of water and put it down on my table. "Would you like a straw with that?"

"No, thank you," I took a quick glimpse around the area and noticed there was no other customers. "What a lively atmosphere. I see how it attracts so much attention."

The feline chuckled. "Yes, well, things have been sluggish since that big fancy restaurant came in about a month ago."

"I understand completely." After a hesitant pause, I asked, "How old are you?"

The feline eyed me strangely before answering, "I'm fifteen, miss."

"A little young to be working."

"Yes, it's personal." Her tone really took me off guard. I was about to ask her to elaborate but then a bell rang from the kitchen.

"That would be your salad." The young woman walked into the kitchen and brought back my dinner. "Enjoy. And… thank you for coming here, miss. It's nice to see some souls in here."

"Your welcome. Can you please leave the tab."

"Sure thing." she left the slip on the table upside down and walked back into the kitchen. After a few minutes of eating, the phone in my pocket vibrated. I pulled the black device out and unlocked the screen.

'1 new message from Big D.' **(AN: Don't think dirty)**

"Yo, sweet thing! You ready for tonight gal? We gonna hit them like you pink brute uncle. Catch ya tonight, bruh."

I shook my head at my friend's enthusiasm.

"He's something."

After finishing my salad, I looked at the tab that read 9.00 pounds. I look at the bottom where it said, 'Your waiter' Sammi C.'

I took my pencil out of my pocket with my wallet. I wrote 'Thank you for your service.' I drew the family racoon only with a bow on it. I opened my wallet I and left 195 pounds, most as a tip. **(AN: That's around $320)**

"Goodbye," I called out. I left the store and made my way home.

"Time to get ready for tonight."

* * *

 **Hello again everybody. What do you think? Is it living up to my stories? I hope so. Please remember to follow, favorite, and of course review. Reviews mean the most and I would like to break last stories record of 75. Well we shall see how big my fan base is. Also, I would like to see from what country my readers are from. Please let me know in your review.**

 **Till Next time: Stu Braxton**


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Life**

 **As all ways please review & spread the love by telling your friends and having them review. OK let the next story begin. I want to do something fun on here. **

**Chapter 2: My Big Heist**

 _Back At Home_

I laid on my bed helping the digestive process from my meal. I slowly dozed off in the comfort of my bed.

 _A few hours later_

There was a knock at my door. I glared at it but trotted over.

"Eh, who the hell could that be." I looked over at my clock it read 22:00. "Oh it's him."

"Hey Foxy lady open up."

Another knock.

"All right Deimitri." I took a deep breath and opened the creaky wooden door.

"Hey Foxy lady." He greeted, wiggling his eyebrows. I took one look at him and shook myself. His hair had gray streaks and he wore a bright lime green suit with black glasses. Even old age couldn't hinder his sense of style.

"All right, Dimitri, first things first." I placed my paws on my hands and narrowed my eyes at him. "One) talk to me like that again and I'll tear all of your suits. Two) why are you wearing that outfit? Be a little discreet."

"Cool your panties, girl. When I go around town I got to roll with styyyle and class. If I wore those clothes, if would make me look like a plain person." He lowered his tone. "But I... am the KING.. of fashion!"

My eyes fell towards the floor. I sighed. "Come on in, lets go over the plan."

"Don't mind if I do." He strutted in. "Oh, by the way the Mrs. will be stopping by with my gear."

"Who?" I closed the door, not paying attention. Dimitri walked into my kitchen without a word. "Who is coming over?" I repeated my question with some frustration."

"Da wife, da wife."

Another sign. "I told you that no one else should know about this place." I rolled my eyes. "Lets go over the plan.

 _2 more hours later._

 _23:59_

"You ready?" I called over the radio. I stood on the ledge of a building, overlooking the city. A cold breeze made bristled my furs but the jacket kept me warm.

"10-4. I'm at the hydroelectric plant. I'm going to jam the turbine."

"Got it, making my way to the museum now."

I pull the hood over my head and took a leap of faith off the building. I opened my paraglider and soon enough, I landed across the street from the museum. "Ok, cut the power."

"Roger. Let's dance!"

I scurried across the street up to the door and began to work on the lock. All of a sudden all the power on the street went out. "Good job," I called over the radio.

"As always. See ya back at your crib."

"Later." Now I need to get in before the backup generator kicks in.

Click

There goes the lock. Now to get the jewel.

I made my way through the museum looking around. The backup generator finally kicked in only a few string of lights streaming in. My heart beat irregularly and I tried my best to focus on my surroundings instead of the ringing in my ears.

I heard the sounds of loud heavy footsteps coming closer. I snuck behind a pillar in the art side of the building and waited for them to pass. After counting to ten, I went around to every camera on the way and put fake footage on them. I made my way to the jewel of Madagascar's display room In the middle the jewel around it was paintings of the different holders of the jewel. From a distance, I made all of the cameras go on looping footage.

Now, time for the lasers.

I used simple hair spray to locate where the lasers were coming from, then used a mirror to reflect them back at themselves.

"Okay, now for the case."

I walked over to the glass case. I put my bag, and staff on the floor, then unzipped it and took out a little cutting laser that Uncle Bentley gave me before I left home. I cut the glass just enough to reach in and get the purple gem.

I reached in with the gentlest touch and snagged the gem. "There we go." I put it in my little leather bag. I reached for the bag that I left on the floor only to find that it was gone.

"Nessa, long time no see."

I turned around to see where the voice had come from, but no one was there.

"Who's there!" I kept turning in circles, my guard up.

Something dropped next to me, making me jump.

I looked at the noise; it was my bag.

"I hate to interrupt the reunion but I gotta bounce. See you 'round!"

I heard glass break.

Then the alarm went off.

"Shit!" I rushed towards the exit just as a steel door started to come down on the exit. I tossed my stuff under it then slide, barely making it. I ran towards the exit. I saw flashlights coming from that direction. I hid again behind the same pillar.

"INTRUDER, INTRUDER! GET TO THE DISPLAY ROOM NOW!" My hart pulsed as they passed once they were gone I gave a big sigh of relief. I run to the door that I had picked earlier and exited the building into the cold street. I looked down the street and their was blue and red flashing lights.

"Looks like its time to get out of here." I started a sprint towards the getaway house.

"Freeze Cooper!" I demanding British accent female voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Ah inspector Cameo long till no see," I said happily.

"Can it Vanessa. Put your hands up." I grabbed a tiny smoke bomb from my hoods chest pocket and replaced it with the stack with the jewel, then put my right hand with the bomb up while I held my staff with my left. I turned my head over my shoulder to look at the inspector. She was a slim panda girl with a body figure similar to mine only her breast smaller than mine. One of her ears were black while the other was white. inspector Cameo wore a pin top under the standard Interpol jacket that had her badge on it and blue jeans.

I wish I could stick around and play but I got to go." I threw the smoke bomb and climbed swiftly the nearest building gripping my staff in my mouth, and began running across the rooftops of England.

"DAM YOU COOPER!" I could hear her voice from the distance I created between us. After about a half hour later I made it back to my house. I opened the door took a quick look around the house and shut all the shades on all of my windows making sure no one was there.

"That was close." I sat down at my kitchen table and emptied my bag. after everything from my extra smoke bombs and grappling hooks, then a note fell out. "What this." Opened the not and started to read it.

 _Dear Vanessa Elisa Cooper I was wrong it wasn't our father that stole something from me it was you and your sister that stole my future. I will be back for what's mine_

 _signed J.R.C._

 **Hello everyone I know you guys want me to write as much as possible as fast as possible. So please no spamming about when the next story will be up for at least three days ok? Now than what did you guys think about this chapter? Dose anyone know who J.R.C. is yet? OK I wanted to ask you guys if you could be on character from my story who would you be Lizzy, Nessa, Amanda, ect? I liked Scott**

 **Till Next time Stu Braxton**


	3. Chapter 3

**. Well after this chapter I will start answering some questions from you. I can't wait to play Xbox again just got it fixed. Gamertag RMY Stu Braxton. I got a feeling you guys will somewhat hate me in the beginning of this chapter.**

 **A New Life Chapter 3**

 **10 years ago**

"What, what's going on?" I started to shiver. "Why is it so cold?" I tried to open my eyes but it was all blurry I reached around with my paw and felt the ground it was damp and hard like stone.I felt around a little more. metal rattling. My hand were restrained and couldn't move any further. "What's going on." I began to panic. My vision finally cleared up. I looked at my hand with help from some moon light coming from the window above me. They were bound by metal cuffs that had chains attached to the cuffs and anchored to the wall behind me. I rattled them as hard as I could struggling to get free.

After a few minutes I gave up. I looked straight ahead of me and noticed a little light coming from under a door. I screamed " Help, help!"

Thump, Thump Large heavy footsteps began to approach.

Thump, Thump My heart began to race, my breathing became shallow.

Thump, Thump The light from underneath the door was shadowed as if someone was standing in front of the door.

CREEK.

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **Vanessa's POV**

"What does this mean. 'My sister and I stole from our father.'" From the way the note was written then this means that there are three of us? So If I connect the clues, from the voice female to this, 'our father,' and the initial 'C' on the letter, Does this mean I have another sister?

Knock Knock Knock

"Ah, Dametri, just come in." I continued to look at the paper and write clues down.

The door creaks open then shuts.

"What is it Dametri?"

"Sorry not him," a deeper male voice spoke. I shot my head up and tried turn around to face the man.

Smack

A metal object hit the right side of my head. I fell to the floor everything became fuzzy. All I could see is a blurry image of a figure moving around on my table. "Where is it? Where is it?" The male voice started to become slightly clearer. " She must have it on her." The figure stepped over me and began patting me up starting with my pants pockets.

"Who... are you?" I mumbled softly as he worked his way up to my hoodie pockets, he suddenly stopped.

"Ah, come on don't you remember your dear old friend Francis?" He snickered.

That's one of the people that was after something dad had. I began to struggle,trying to push jim off of me, but I couldn't faze him. He wrapped both of his paws around my neck and began to strangle me. I struggled violently kicking my feet hard against the ground trying any way to get free. I tried to use both my paws to unlock his grip , but it was no use. My vision began to darken. I glanced to my left. There stood my staff. I reached, I reached as much as I could but I just couldn't touch it.

"Time for you to jo..."

Smash

Somthing glass crashed against Francis' head knocking him unconscious.

I nudged my head to look in the direction the glass object came from on saw another figure hidden in the shadow. It approached the lite area, but stopped short.

"It's your fault I ended up like this" A whimpering voice softly fake out. The figure stepped around the light and grabbed Francis' foot, and began to drag him. "I'll be taken this with me." I turned my body over and began to crawling.

What' with him? "Who are you?" I couldn't continue to crawl anymore.

The figure stopped and began to speak, "I'll leave you with a clue.

"Wh..."

"What you seek lies upon the same ground where the two ancient prince brothers lay, goodbye." Everything went black.

Next morning

I woke up in a white bed in a white room. I looked around the right side of the room. There was all kinds of medical equipment. "Am I in a hospital?"

"No sweetie," a soft male voice spoke. I turned to see the smiling face of uncle bentley sitting next to me. "How you doing kiddo." He brought the biggest smile to my face.

"Bentley!" I jumped out of the bed knocking him over. We both laughed and hugged for about a minute.

A quick shock of pain rushed through my head. "Ah," I put my hand to my head.

"Don't rush yourself you got a pretty good contusion from a bad hit to the head." I helped him up them got back into the hospital bed. "I'm glad I installed a mini camera in your staff."

"You did what?" I raised my voice. "Why don't you trust me."

"It's not that we don't trust you. It was more for precaution than anything else." He tried to insure me of his trust.

Smack

The door flung open.

 **Well that was a fun chapter was it not, hehehe. Anyone know who the missing princes are? How many of you have read the first two stories? Oh Btw Check out my orginal work on the title is Wolf Rulers.** **Give me about a week to recover from this dam sickness to post a new chapter ok? Please?**

 **Love you all.**

 **Till next time: Stu Braxton**


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Life**

 **Chapter 4**

The door swung open "Excuse me is this Vanessa Fox's room?" A female voice came from behind the the opening door. A familiar face of a young feline appeared.

"Hello Sammi, what are you doing here?" She seemed happy.

"I'm glad you OK?" She sounded relieved. "Hello sir," she said to my uncle, and extended her hand to him.

"I'm Bentley Madam," He accepted her kindness and shuck her hand. "I'm Vanessa's uncle. May I ask Miss. who you are?"

"

My name is Sammi Christin, or just Sam for short." She turned to me. "I came to give you, your money back that you tipped me at the restaurant Ms. Fox." She pulled out an envelope from her brown jacket and handed it to me.

"Why would you return this?"

Her expression saddened. "I lied to you Miss." She began to cry. "I don't even live with my parents. They kicked me out when I was twelve." Her crying turned to sobbing.

"Oh Sam come here girl." I said softly. she sat on the bed and leaned on me. I held her trying to comfort her.

"Nessa I'm going to go get something got drink." Bentley softly said. I nodded my head acknowledging him. He rolled out of the room closing the door behind him.

"So who are you living with?" She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I've been camping out ever since I got kicked out of my house." She was still sniffling.

"So you have been on your own for two years?" She nodded her head. Damn this kid's been through hell, but she didn't slow down, and kept her head up. I got to help her somehow; I know. "You want to live with me?"

"What, what do you mean?" She looked up with tears in her eyes.

Exactly what I said. Do you want to live with me as your mom? I don't have any experience raising kids. but I willing to give it a shot if you will." I explained with a soft voice.

Her eyes began to tear even more. "Yes," she happily smiled and hugged me more. A horrific pain shot behind my eyes.

"Ahhh!" I put my hand to my cranium.

"What's wrong?" She released her grip with concered expression on her face.

"Just a headache. Can you please get a doctor." She nodded her head and hastily opened the door, and went to find someone.

"She's a good girl." Bentley said as he came rolling back in. I put my hand back down by my side.

"Yeah... I just feel bad for her. So I'm going to try my hand at being a parent."

"Why not have a kid of your own?"

"Well I just didn't meet the right guy yet."

"Well with all of your 'standards' there may not be a guy out there for you. Why not compromise?"

"Bentley you know I'm not one for 'compromising.' I like getting what I want.

"Ah yes the Copper clan attitude. Sly was the same way with Carmelita. No matter how many times he got shot at or rejected he kept trying till he got her... Well I guess it's not all bad."

Sam came back in the room with a male doctor.

"What seems to be the problem Miss Hanks." I looked at Bentley. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I have an extreme headache that are very painful." I pointed around my temple and behind my eyes.

"Alright let me have a look." The wolf doctor examined my head having me turn and stuff. "Ok well it looks like you have a concussion." He wrote some stuff down on his notepad. "I'm proscribing you some medication to help with the pain. You should take it easy for about a month.

Sigh "What am I going to do over the next month?"

"You're not from this country are you? I can tell by your accent Italian-American?"

"Yeah my parents are American but I grew up in the Italian countryside."

"Why not go sightseeing. Buckingham Place and the Tower of England are two places I like going. Although two blue bloods were thought to be near the tower recently. Well at least that's what most people think the bodies are." My eyes widened.

Is that what that strange person ment? I'll have to check it out. I smiled at the nurse and began to speak, "Thank you. I guess I will have something to do now."

"That's good to hear." He ripped out a paper from his book and gave it to me. "This is a prescription for the medication take this to your local pharmacy. Here are some pills for now." The wolf man went to a cabinet in front of my bed and got me two red pills and a little thing of water. He gave them to me. I swallowed the pills and the water and gave the containers back to him. "Alright Miss Hanks rest here for a couple hours then you may be discharged." He then left the room.

"Well that's good news," said Bentley.

"When I leave here I'm going to go home, clean up, get Sam settled, in and go shopping."

"Sounds good to me. Just remember I'm always watching."

"Yes you dam creep. By the way why are you the only one here?

"Carmelita is in Paris still looking for clues on the whereabouts of Elizabeth.

"Sly's taking care of his mother back in Italy."

"Oh," I lowered my head and gripped the blanket tightly. "How is she?"

"She's fine just driving him crazy."

I laughed slightly, "That sounds like her."

"I'll be in England till next Wednesday. So if you need me just call me. You still have my number.

 **Several hours later.**

OK time to go home I got dressed in a pink top and black jogging pants. I walked out of the bathroom. "Ok Sam are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, while you were resting I went and got all my things." She turned and pointed to the back pack. I signed out of the hospital and walked to the parking lot.

honk honk

Uncle Bentley sat in the car across the lot.

 **It great to be back writing. I feel like someone was always getting in the way. Sigh I miss you guys. Anyway please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just figure I would warn you for next chapter It's going to be very gory for those with weak stomach I will do a summary at the end of next chapter so you don't you know. Also I'm waiting on a rendering video for the song I Co-wrote for this series. Love you all. Enjoy!**

 **A New life**

 **Chapter: 5**

Bentley took Sam and I back to my house. He pulled up to the chipped painted gray building. We got out of the car. Sam and I got our stuff out and shut the doors.

"You sure you don't want me to stick around?"

Yeah I am sure," I replied.

"Ok then," He put the car in gear.

"Tell everyone that I am ok and that I love them."

"Sure, have a nice day you two." Bentley used the throttle control on his steering wheel to drive down the street made a left-hand turn disappearing behind a the row of houses. I turned to Sam.

"Welcome to your new home." I smiled.

"It looks kind of small." I gave her the biggest REALLY face ever. "Oh I'm just kidding." She began to laugh. "I'm more grateful than that." I started laughing a little too. She then stopped. "Anyway it's a nice place to call my home."

"OK, let's go check out the carnage." (Referring to the break in and assault that happened.)

"Hmm," she nodded her head. We walked through the brown metal door of the two story building. We climbed thirteen steps. to my green door.

"Welcome home Sam." I opened the door to my living room. I walked in but then I noticed Sam didn't follow. I turned to see her hesitating at the door. "What's wrong?" She didn't answer. I offered my hand. She seemed to come out of trance then, and accepted my hand.

"Thank you." She spoke so softly that I could barely hear her.

"You're welcome." I whispered back. I gently pulled her in.

""It's been so long since I had a real place to call my own. This feeling, I have in my chest it's weird." She put her left hand to her chest. "It feels uneasy."

"You're just nervous. It's a natural, in fact most people feel this way when they're in a unfamiliar place."I assured her everything was fine. "Come on I will show you to your bedroom."We walked about four meters past the first door on the right which was my bedroom and came to a second door. "This is your room." I grabbed the brass knob and turned it clockwise and opened the door. The room was painted a light blue with a white shaggy carpet. The furniture included : A brown desk with a mirror, an eight drawer dresser, a huge closet, a single sized bed with pink bedspread. and two pillows.

I turned to see her overwhelming happy face.

"I...I love it!" She hugged me tightly.

"I'm glad you do." I accepted the hug.

Sniffle, sniffle

I looked down slightly to her face. She was crying.

"Thank you, thank you." She hugged me tighter.

"You're welcome." I then broke the hug. "Put your stuff away and then were going to go shopping, Ok?" I smiled.

"Sure , but I only have a little money."

"That's fine." I gave her the envelope back that she gave me at the hospital. "Consider it a welcome home present."

"Are yo..." I put my index finger to my mouth.

"I'm not only your friend, but now I am also your mom." SHe nodded in response. "Let me know when you're ready."

"Ok, thanks again for everything. I'll try to be the best adopted step daughter ever."

"You're welcome and I know you will be." I walked out of her new room shutting the door behind me. I walked to my kitchen where I was last at and it was a mess my chairs all over the place, the table on its' side my bag was on the floor next to the fridge my cane near the living room's second entrance.

Forty-five minutes later

The kitchen was all clean. All of the chairs and the table were where they belonged. "Well that's finally done."

Sigh

I heard the door open to Sam's bedroom. moments later she came around the corner feeling lost. "You ok?"

"Yeah I just feel a little lost not knowing where everything is yet. Oh by the way I ready to go shopping."

"Ok, cool let me just find my phone." By chance have you seen it any where?"

"No sorry I've been in my room the entire time packing."

"Ok I will check my bedroom then. Have a seat here while I go to find it."

"Sure thing mom." Her voice struck a chord with me.

'Mom' that has a nice ring to it. I then headed for my bedroom. I opened the door and to my amazement my phone was on charge next to my bed on the side table. There was a note next to the black device. I walked over and picked up the piece of paper.

It it read, "Hey foxy lady I am the one who found you and brought you to the hospital. By the way sorry for leaving you at the hospital doors." That son of a bitch did what? "I didn't want to look suspicious to any of the nurses. Anyway I took the gem for safe keeping and left your phone on the charger for when you get back. Also I saw the note on the floor about some riddle." It was a straightforward note. "Send me a message or call when you get back, so we can make this gem our big score. Signed the Big D." Well at least that's one thing I don't have to worry about. I walked back out into the kitchen.

"Ok Sam Let's go."

A few hours later. At the shopping district after lots of cloths and computer shopping.

"This was fun wasn't it?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah it was. I'm so happy with all my stuff." She smiled as we made our way back to the car.

Buzz, buzz My phone vibrated.

I looked at my phone it read, 'One new message from unknown.' We got in my car with all our bags in the trunk. I opened the message. 'It's time for you to meet the past & future. Go to the Tower of London tonight at midnight. A gift will be waiting for you there at a bench across the road. Signed J. R. C.' My eyes opened wide.

"Sam I got some work to do tonight so I'm not going to be home till very late ok?"

"Ok, but mom you haven't told me what you do for a living." I looked at my watch it was 22:00.

"I will when I get back." I drove her home, she got out of the car, got all 5 of the bags from the trunk. I quickly wrote my dad's number on a piece of paper. I leaned out of my window and gave it to her. "If I'm not back by morning call this ok?"

"What's wrong?" She began to worry.

"It's nothing hopefully but please go inside hun."

"OK," Her eyes glanced down.

"I love you." I tried to quickly comfort her.

"Love you to." She replied softly then went into the apartment.

"Good now I know that she's safe." I reached into the back seat and brought my cane up to the passenger side. "OK let's go meet the 'past and future.'"

 **So are you guys excited for next chapter? I tried to make things a lot more interesting at the end here so it wasn't as boring. Now for some of your questions.**

 **The song will be up later. Goodnight I am tired.**

 **Till next time: Stu Braxton**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I know most of all my readers are going to hate me but yeah I wanted a little horror in my story. Sorry someone had to die. anyway DO NOT flame me on my decision. I don't mind your thoughts or even if you decide to stop reading. I finally expressed my dark side. Please review and the youtube link will be at the bottom of this chapter. I am also thinking about writing a happier Frozen Fanfic. What do you think.**

 **A New Life**

 **Chapter: 6**

I drove the car to the destination stopping only a block away. I looked at my cars clock.

23:54. "Ok it's almost time." I grabbed the cars handle and my cane, pulled the handle, and pushed the door open. I stepped out.

Deep breath smack

I slapped my left cheek. "Lets go meet the past and future." I began walking down the block staff in hand.

 **2 mins later.**

I could see the bench the text message was talking about I kept my distance just watching the area around me.

Crash a noise came from across the street.

My eyes shot over to the noise. A trash can fell over on its side. Sigh "Geez I am way too tense."

Muffled thump

My eyes shot back to the bench. A brown bag was now on it. I cautiously started walking over to the bench. With every step my eyes scanned in all directions, my heart rate increased dramatically, my breathing became shallow. Step by step I looked around as I approached the bag. I stood only a few feet away from the bench. I took one last look around making sure everything is safe. I looked at the bag it was tied with a black string. I kneeled down still cautious of my surroundings. I gently untied the bag, and looked inside.

The bag contained two white letter envelopes and a small box. I picked one of the envelopes up, opened it and began reading.

'To Vanessa

Although I may work in mysterious ways you know who I am. We played all the time even when you were living with your grandmother. You may think I am evil but there is someone else using the initials J. R. C. to throw you off who is really doing it. It's me Jackie.' "Jackie!?" 'The whole time we played as kids you never knew my full name. It's Jackie R. Cooper. I know you think I am another sister but, I am your cousin. My roots Stretch back to Slytunkhamen. He didn't only have one child but two. That is where my roots begin. In the second envelope is my encrypted number. In the box is the most recent picture of Elizabeth I was able to take. My father is the one holding her captive all because of his jealousy of your family line. I want to set things right for the future. I will get in contact with you when I can.

Signed Jackie R. Cooper.

"Jackie," I whispered softly. I put the letters in my jacket and picked up the box. I slowly began to lift the lid. My heart quickened its pace tremendously. I finally opened the box completely and took the image out of the box. The picture was taken from an overhead perspective and showed a female standing vixen that I could recognize as my sister by the three black stripes on her tail. She seemed to have a good diet and she wasn't chained down to anything. He hair was very very long. nearly down to her knees. Her cloths did fit her.

Sigh of relief "At least she looks good."

Just then my phone vibrated. I took the device out of my pocket.

One new text message from unknown.

I opened the message Vanessa its Jackie. Something is going on at your house. I can't take a look because I got to get home now before father wonders where I am. Sorry, get home quick! BTW the bag was on a timer.

"It's probably just Sam. She did just move in today." I shock off the message. Well I guess that's all I'm learning tonight." I walked back to my red vehicle, got in and put the box and my cane in the passenger side seat. I closed the door and buckled up. I put the key in the ignition, and started the car. I then reached over and put the radio on.

"This is the midnight show and now playing today's number one hit. Let it go from the animated movie Ice. I listened to the song for a little bit. This seems like a really good song. I put the car in gear and began my hour drive home.

I pulled up to my house and noticed all the lights on my floor were out. "I guess she went to bed."

 **DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 FOR THEIR ARE VERY VIOLENT SCENES DESCRIBED. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! THERE WILL BE A CENSORED SUMMARY AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.**

I got out of my car and noticed a very small. trail of red liquid on the sidewalk leading from our apartment. The naborigh must been dyeing her shirts again. I walked up to and entered the building. I again noticed the trail went up the stairs. "What's this? Why is it going up to my apartment. I rushed up the steps. Before I entered the door I saw the door knob was cover in the red liquid. I could hardly breath. I grasped the knob and twisted it and opened the door. A powerful odor hit me then and there. "What the hell is that?" I slowly walked into my kitchen the sink was cover in the a bloody substance. My heart pounded in my chest so hard I could hear it. I followed the trail. to Sam's room. I slowly opened the door. To my horror I saw Sam strung up naked. Her intestine spewed all over the floor, her eyes on the floor, and blood was everywhere. her underwear around her neck. She looked like she was raped and then gutted.

I threw up all over the floor. I looked over to the in her own blood was a message.

 **THIS SHOULD BE GOOD FOR THOSE TO CONTINUE READING FROM HERE.**

'This is what happens when something stolen isn't returned. Bring us the book or it will be you next.' I stumbled out of the room crying, and hyperventilating. "What... What do I do?" I grabbed my phone out and called Bentley. After two rings her answered.

"Hello?"

"UNCLEUNCLETHEYKILLEDHER" My word came out all jumbled up with my sobbing voice.

"Vanessa calm down what's wrong?"

"They...They killed her. They killed Sam!"

"Oh my god." He paused while I was still crying. "Get anything in the house that could be traced to you out and meet me in Portsmouth. I'll take care of everything while you are on your way."

"OK, ok." I gathered up all my things including a picture of Sam as fast as I could and headed South.

 **This my dark chapter. At least I killed her off before we became attached. apparently I can't put the link in so go to youtube and type in the profile puzzlepro97 its the song titled Who Am I - Believe in me.  
**

 **Also review and have a fabulous night.**

 **Till next time Stu Braxton**


	7. Chapter 7

**I must say I got you all on this. Do you really think I would not try to make a large twist in the story? I figured I would get you guys with this. Oh and just so you all know.**

 **A New Life: Chapter 7**

 **October 28th, 2004**

Hello my name is Jackie Sarah Cooper, and you are my journal. I am a pure racoon. I have only one black ring on my tail similar to that of my ancestor Slytunkhamen. I am adventures and am one with the outdoors. A long time ago I met and became friends with the strongest blood-line of Coppers. Vanessa Cooper a near perfect pure blood. I never told her that we are long, long distance cousin. I am not going to tell her my true/full name for fear that something might happen to one or both of us.

I have no real reason for having this journal, but it keeps me occupied, and is the one place where I can truly express my self. Today I am going to go around the lake with Vanessa.

 **November 1st 2003**

I just found out today that Vanessa's father and her apparent sister visited her grandmother. She also told me that she will be leaving the area to live with her mother and father. She will be leaving soon so today was our last day to be together. It was a very fun day we enjoyed. The lake was so beautiful today, and with how the colorful leaves brightened the area I was able to relax so easy.

...

 **January 14, 2014**

Today was just another horrible day in England. I wish it would just stop raining. and today I also learned that my father is the one that kidnapped Nessa's sister. I feel so bad that she and her parent are searching for Elizabeth and I know where she is. Last I heard Van also moved to London. I need to try an help her but without revealing who I am. I've got to do something before dad decides to do something that would be unforgivable.

 **July 5, 2014**

I know Vanessa is going to rob the museum downtown so I will drop a clue for her. I don't want to go right out and say it's me so I'll send her a text message later on explaining it is me. wish me luck.

An hour after the message to Vanessa was sent about her house.

 **Jackie**

I pulled up to a red light and stopped. "I hope everything is ok with Van. It seemed like there was lots of things going on in her house. Anyway I better get home before dad notices I'm gone. Sigh. At least I was able to drop the care package with pictures of her sister. I hope this can all get figured out soon." The light turned green and I started to drive down the street and drove the rest of the way home.

 **Lizzy**

"I know it has been several years since I've been in this place I call hell. I just want to go home to mom, dad, and sis. A couple days after I was here a big bull dog/racoon came to talk to me. He explained why he had took me away from my family and locked me here. He said that he wants all of the cooper family riches and the Thievius Raccoonus for himself, and that he was a long lost member of the cooper clan. I asked him why couldn't he just talk to dad and work things out, but he said that all attempts have failed.

I do get fed on a daily bases and am allowed to use the bathroom every so often. I also get new clothes from time to time. My living space is now a little room with no more than a bed, notebooks, and pencils. I just wish I could go home."

 **Detective John**

"It has been so many years since I lost the one girl who truly cared for me. I just think it is all my fault that Elizabeth has gone missing. If I didn't go to hang out with her maybe things would have been different between her and I. So I have devoted my time to being a detective in case one day I can find a clue as to what has happened. Every now and then I talk to Scott who has moved to America and now plays as a professional football player.

 **Amanda**

"Wow it's been ten years since I completed high school and a lot has happened since then. I got married and had two beautiful daughters. One of them I named after my high school best friend Elizabeth. I will alway remember the day she saved me from all those punkass guys that encircled me.

 **Mysterious person X**

"The plan is nearly come full circle and the time is near for me to take my family revenge on the entire Cooper clan. It nearly took nearly three thousand years for this plan to come together but soon I will have vengeance for my entire family and the Cooper line will be dead. AHAHAHAA Tomorrow the plan will be in it's final stage and everything my family has worked for will finally be rewarded in full.

 **know I love you all! I will try to get the next chapter out when I can. Who do you think person X is? give your thoughts and questions in your review.**

 **Sly and Carm will be in the next chapter so don't worry.**

 **Check out next chapter soon. What new characters have I thought up for us? Tell me who do you think will be there.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A New Life Chapter: 8**

 **Portsmith England.**

 **With tears in my eyes and sun's rays starting to peak over the ocean, I drove to a little shack like building near the sea. Why, why did this have to happen? I stopped the car in front of the building, and shut the car off.**

knock knock

I looked over to my passenger window, and there sat Bentley in his wheelchair. I pressed the button on the side of my door and in turn the passenger side window winded down.

"Hey," Bentley spoke in a soft depressing tone. Perhaps he was trying to relax my nerves. I just sat their for a moment collecting my thoughts.

"Yes it happened and I accepted it." His eyes saddened. "It is about time this stops." I said with a slight growl under my voice. Bentley looked back up at me.

"I agree, but we aren't going to do anything rash." I got out of the car closing the door behind me, and just leaned on the side of the vehicle.

"You know how I am with these kind of things."

"That is exactly what I am worried about. I understand your anger but we need to think things through clearly. I already called Sly and Carm, and they will be here in the morning. I already thought of a plan. Come on in and lets just relax for now."

"Ok I trust you uncle." However I kept a little plan in my head the whole time.

 **Meanwhile in France.**

 **John's Pov**

"Ehh this homicide case is as good as closed." I tossed a folder on my desk and kicked my feet up to relax. "Wonder how Scott's been?" I questioned myself. I pulled out my white smartphone and called Scott. After a few rings he answered.

"Hey what's up bro!" He answered enthusiastically

"Nothing much other than just working out. How about yourself?"

"Just closed a case so I'm taking some time to relax."

"Congrats man, one more monster behind bars."

"Yeah I guess you can look at it this that way. The way I look at it is another innocent victim lost their life."

"I'm... I'm sorry mate."

"It's ok," Ring, ring! My office telephone began.

"I'll catch you later. Sounds like work is calling." He then hung up the phone. I put down my cell phone and answered my office phone.

"Salute, Inspector John."

"Salute John" A female voice came over the line. I recognized it immediately as Mrs. Cooper.

"Ah Mrs. Cooper how are you?"

"I told you John just call me Carm. I got a very strong lead on Lizzy." My eyes shot open.

"What do you know?"

"Can you make it to Portsmouth England by tomorrow night?"

"For that reason I can make it their by tonight."

"Good but tomorrow will be fine. I'll see you at the airport." She hung up the phone. Just then my door opened and my boss appeared.

"Yes, Inspector Cameo, what can I do for you today?"

"It sounded like to me you are going on vacation."

"Nope just going away for a case." I explained.

"Oh... What case would that be?" She interrogated me in my own office, but I will not break.

"A personal case."

"Will you stop hiding things from me. It is getting very irritating."

"Well like I said it's something very personal and I am going to be going away to try to solve it."

"OK, where are you going to be going"

"Ehh.. Since you're so damn persistent I am going to England." I finally gave into some of her pressure.

"So, when are we leaving?"

"What do you mean we?" I snapped the question at her.

"Well I am your boss." She started as she paced around my office. "And you have a duty to listen to me. So like as before when are we leaving?"

I came to the pressure. "0300 tomorrow." My ears went down and my voice was soft.

"Good boy come and get me at my place." She reached into her right breast pocket of her jacket and tossed a card on my desk and left. I picked up the peace of paper and read it. All it had was her name and address.

 **Meanwhile in Italy**

"So he's coming then Carm?" Said a sly male raccoon.

"Yeah he should be of somewhat help us get our daughter back." I spoke to my husband.

"Good he is a bright kid from our town so I have some faith in him."

"Flight 4184 to Portsmith England is now boarding." A male voice came over the airport intercom.

"That would be us." I said.

"Yep, time to find our dear daughter." Sly spoke with determination in his voice.

"The plan is in motion." We gave our tickets to the female flight attendant and took seats in the massive boring seven twenty.

 **OK everyone this is the ending to this chapter. As you can see the pieces are starting to come together. In the next chapter I will reveal the plan and get the plan in motion. Who Likes inspector Cam? I will see you all on here.**

 **Till next time : Stu Braxton**


	9. Chapter 9

**A New way of Life.**

 **Chapter: 9**

 _An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. Is that not what we have been taught? I began to write in my writing tablet. But how does one measure the life of one's soul? From thousands of years ago to even today the measure of ones life is measured in money. I have no idea what I'm going to do when I find whoever killed Sam, but their will be hell to pay._

I put down my pencil, closed the book, and looked outside the window. The sun was beginning to rise.

"A red sun rises-"

"On a night on which blood has flowed." Bentley said as he came rolling in from another room. "Did you get any sleep?"

"No... I had too much to think about."

"I understand," he moved closer to me. "You should get some rest we got some help on the way."

"Really, who?"

"Well Sly and Carm are on the way, and I think they are bringing some help with them."

"OK... Can you please let me have some time alone?"

"Sure thing hun." He said as he left the room. I opened a drawer on the desk to put my pencil in and noticed a small Japanese dagger.

Must be a keepsake from when they time traveled. I the whole time I was driving here my mind was filled with thoughts of just ending it right then and there. I picked up the recurved blade and held it in my hand, just looking at it and thinking. My heart began to quicken and harden its pace. Would it be better if I just end right here and now? I put the blade to my left wrist. My hands began to shake. I began to press down. "AHHHH!" I pulled the blade up and off my wrist, tossed the blade onto the desk, sat down against the wall, and began breathing heavy.

"I gotta go, I gotta go now." I grabbed a bag of my things, my cane, and lept onto the roof leaving Bentley a note.

 **Sly's POV**

 **On a plane heading to England.**

"Eh... These seats suck." I said.

"Well they were basically free so shut up." My lover said.

"Carm you should know that I am used to the finer things in life."

"Maybe that's your problem. You should be more humble." I rolled my eyes.

She don't understand I'm from a line of thieves we take whatever we want. "Anyway how did we get these tickets anyway?"

"John and one of his inspector friend got a good rate from her frequent flyer miles. Also I hear that she has the hots for him." She had a big grin on her face. "Reminds me of a certain Racoon I know that had the love bug for me."

"Well that's very unfortunate for him since he don't know how much trouble you are." That comment earned me a slap across the head, and silent treatment. I got up out of my seat and walked back to John who was sitting next to the sleeping inspector.

"Hey John," he looked up to me."

"Hey Mr. Cooper."

"Does she know what were doing over in England?"

"I don't think so, although she did say she was on a trail of another crook that uses similar methods you used in your past."

"Yeah well there's one thing different I stole from thieves."

"True enough. Anyway when are you going to fill me in on what's happening?"

"When you lose your escort."

"Won't be that easy she did pay for my ticket and got you a good discount."

"Yeah but still it's a family and a close friend matter that should be handled by us alone. You understand don't you."

"Kind of. Either way should could be of some use to us."

"I can see that but just keep her in check."

"That shouldn't be too hard since she fancies me," he smiled.

"I could tell. anyway we should be there in an hour or two."

"Sly!" Carm called to me.

"Well I guess my silent treatment is over." I shook his hand and returned to my seat.

 **MEANWHILE ON THE PORTSMITH ROOF TOPS**

 **VANESSA'S POV**

I must of ran and jumped for at least a Kilometer or more before I stopped. "Where am I even going?! I got to find who did this. The note my long lost cousin left for me told me about her family member who sought his share of the Cooper family treasure including the Thevious Racoonus. That's where I should go first. England is where I must go to find the answers I seek.

I hope no one gets worried, but I did learn a lesson in all this. Don't get attached to anything or anyone that may not be there tomorrow. All it will cause is pain and suffering in the end." Thing I don't understand is there a third party involved with person X.

 **There you go voice your opinion and theories on what you think will happen. Also everytime you post a review I do see it within the hour since I get an E-mail. Have a nice day/ night.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A New Way of Life Chapter 10**

 **Vanessa's POV**

I went back to Bentley's home, entering the the window I had left from earlier, wrote a quick note, hop back out the window, and into my car. I look back, "Goodbye." I put my staff in the back, the key in the ignition starting the car, and began my journey North. "I can't stop... Especially after all these years I won't." I push the on the gas harder. The 3.4 liter engine roars in response as I accelerate faster and faster towards London.

 **Meanwhile Back at Bentley's**

Knock, knock "I think they are here." Bentley looks at his laptop to see who his visitor(s) are. Swipe, swipe the camera's image of the front door starts to stream revealing the guests. "So Sly and Carm are here, but who is the third? Looks like he is with them so I guess it is ok. Bentley rolls his way to the front door and opens it for his friends and another.

"Hey Pal," Said Sly full of joy

"Hello Bentley" Carm greeted.

"Sir," said another male raccoon behind the couple.

"It is nice to see you two." The turtle smiles then rolls past them to the person he did not recognize. "May I ask sir who you are?"

"My name is inspector John with interpole. I am also childhood friends with Lizzy."

"I see it is good to have you here. When the time comes I hope you will lends us your aid."

"I will try my best when the time comes." Bentley smiles knowing he will play an important part in this crusade to recover his niece.

"Where is Van?" Asks Sly and Carmelita.

"Well," Bentley looks at his tablet. "She is ahead of us traveling north towards London."

"Lets not waste anymore time" Sly being anxious and determined to get this done.

"I agree" says Carm.

"I concur, but since Murray isn't back yet we will haft to take my car." Bentley rolls to his garage that stores his car. He clicks a button on his chair and it opens up revealing a green van with a satellite on top.

"Ok, but I am driving," says Sly. Bentley goes to give him the keys, but they're swiped from his hands by Carmelita.

"I don't think so. You drive to crazy and reckless so I'll drive." no one argues with her. They all hop in Bentley's van a speed off after Vanessa.

 **Back to Vanessa**

Sign after sign passes me. 16 Kilometers to London

"Almost there, hang in their Lizzy." RIng, ring, ring. My phone went off. I glance at it. New message from unknown. I tap the screen and the message opens for me.

(A's note please don't text and drive.)

Hey Nessa it's Jackie. I wanted to say I'm sorry to hear about your friend. The police have no idea who even was renting the place. Anyway I really want to help so if you're going to be around to night Let us try to rescue Elizabeth. I'll be atop Big Ben around 22:00. I want to repent the sins of my father.

"It looks like she may have a plan. I need to make things right."

6 kilometers to Exit to enter downtown London. What time is it I glance again at my phone. 13:08 I should go and prepare myself.

 **Hours Later**

What time is it now? Looking at my phone it reads 19:00 "I wonder if Bentley knows I knew about the tracker." Either way I was able to remove it from my staff and put it in a local taxi. I should keep them busy long enough to get this job done.

 **Bentley's POV**

"Ok it looks like Vanessa found my tracker."

"How can you tell Bent?" Asks Sly.

"Well the route that the track is going is consistent with that the local taxi routes. This may make things a bit trickier, but it shouldn't be too hard to find her."

"You're not worried about her?" John asks.

"Not in the least. Anyway I'm guessing your interpole friend is about yanking her hair out."

"Maybe, but I think she will find us eventually." He laughs at his own comment.

"I already have!" Cameo's voice rang through the open window of the van.

"But, but how?" John is in shock of seeing her alongside the van in a grey Suv.

"You think you are all so slick I just pretended to let you think you have gave me the slip."

"I still don't understand how she was able to find us." Says John.

"Well I did train her." Carmelita added. Everyone glared at her. "Anyway she might be of some use to us.

 **Back to Vanessa**

My phone reads 21:49 so It is time to go meet Jackie. I make my way to the giant clock tower and begun scaling it. after a couple of move from my ancestors I made it to the top. I look again at my phone 22:01. "She is a little late." I didn't think much of it.

Crack something plastic broke nearby. I look to see the remains of a phone.

"Unfortunately Jackie won't be making it tonight." A lower snarling female voice spoke behind me. I turn to see who it is but, the damn clouds blocked out the moonlight.

"Who are you and what have you done to her!" I shout while raising my staff in a defensive posture.

"What you don't know me, but I know you very well Cooper.

The clouds started to give way to the moon again. Slowly the light crawls to the figure.

"My name is..."

 **So if you are still with me thank you so much. I can not tell you in words how grateful I am to you. Thank you again. I hope you liked this chapter sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger,but this is how I write.**

 **Till next time**

~Stu ~


	11. Chapter 11

**A New life.**

 **Chapter 11: Why?!**

 **Vanessa's Pov**

"My name DelaFranko (Del-la-franko), and I am here to simple kill you and the rest of your miserable family." The moon slowly reveals his identity. He was a well dressed in black with a very average build holding two short swords. Finally the moon's light unveils him fully as a puma.

"Why are you after me." I put my guard up with my staff.

Softly laughs "You see Rajan was a very good friend of mine. In fact we grew up together stealing, fighting, and smuggling. That is until your ratchet family gang put him in irons, were after the bust at Contessa's fortress that he was forgotten about and died." Tears began falling from his olive green eyes. "He left behind his daughter Nicole and I."

"But I had nothing to do with it."

He wipes the tears away. "The blood flowing through your veins says other wise. Now enough talk." He crosses his swords and charges me swinging both of them at me together. I manage to catch them with my staff about a foot from my neck. "You're not too bad, but not good enough. his lowers on the hafts as the blades twirls over the top of his hands and he grabs them with a reverse grip, and slices upwards. I try my best to stop them but the slash my thighs thankfully not deeply, and not on my torso. I push him back.

"You are very strong and fast DelaFranko." I glance at my wounds.

"Not bad yourself. Not many have stopped that attack. You should consider yourself lucky, but it won't happen again." This time we slowly inch our way towards each other. He lunges with a strong downward slash with his right sword. I parry only to see his other sword coming from below upwards so I twist my staff to my right and parry it away as well. He uses the momentum gained from my parries and spins and slashes at my torso. I try to jump back to no avail as the tip nickes me.

"Come on now Cooper you can surely do better than than." He sarles.

"I'm only testing you right now."

"Hmmm, Then let it begin." This time I charge him I swing my staff downward from right to left. DelaFranko just moves his head back and smiles, I do the same for as my staff hits the ground I use it to swing my legs and solidly land my feet on his chin knocking him down.

Hopefully that keeps him down. Then he slowly gets to his paws.

"I saw what you meant by saying you were just testing me, but I want to end this now." His olive green eyes turns a crimson color as if his heart was afire.

I glance at my staff. If I need to I could use that. Referring to the two buttons near its core. I look up to see he was already in range. "So fast." His left sword came down. I went to parry, but he stops. What I fell at first a soft sensation under the left side of my jaw, then massive pain. My head whips back only to catch a glance of the fist that hit me, and that his sword was coming back down cutting the left side of my nose and tearing my shirt slightly. I close my eyes in reaction to the pain only to feel a bony elbow crash into my neck. I fall to the ground coughing, trying desperately to breath. Cough, cough.

"Now it's time to end this." He drops one of his swords, lifts me by the neck while i'm still holdin my staff, and gets right in my face. "Are you ready to die Cooper?"

I smirk at him. "Are you?" I one of the two buttons and disconnects the staff into the original two canes with motafied sharp barbs on the end. I stab his sides and hit the other button on my half the cane generates a gigantic shock entering from my cane, through his torso and into the other cane.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" DelaFranko yell in agony. His grip release, but I keep the voltage up. He falls to his knees as to do I. I let up on the voltage still keeping the barbs firmly in him.

"Where is Jackie?!"

He smiles, "She won't be here, so hope all you want she's gone." I hit the button again delivering another great shock.

"Why,why!" I yell at him I lose myself time sort of just slows, and I hear nothing, but only feeling is the shaking of his body.

"Stop," a voice in the distance "You're going to kill..." A hand gently grabs my shoulder. I look up to see Jackie with eyes full of fear. I release the the button and let the canes come out of him. I hug Jackie crying. "It's ok you're fine now." It takes me a lil bit to calm down.

"I thought you were gone."

"Only a few ambushed me on the way here. I wonder how they knew that we were meeting. "

"It's ok as long as nothing happened to either of us it's ok. I missed you so much. Why has it been so long?"

"Well you know the whole family thing. That reminds me let's get going to get your sister." She points to a certain direction. Before we go what should we do with him?"

"We should just tie him up to that cops take him away."

"I agree." So we tied him about and set on our way to get my sister back.

 **Ok guys how was it. I know I'm not the beast at writing action scenes. I tried. In regards to some of you- I do not know when I will write/or even write it. Any I have a question why don't most of you who review this not have accounts? I don't know I just always wonder why. Same with my page on Facebook and twitter. Just makes me wonder. now to answer some questions and answers.**

 **I am not trying to make my stories depressing. I love you all so you should know I am setting up for the big ending.**

 **Please review**

 **As Always- Rmy Stu Braxton**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know, I know It has been ages since I last published. I got so much stuff I never get a break. I liltery pulled an all nighter (not really it's only four in the morning when I'm typing this.) to get this out. I will try to get the Last two Chapters in this story out by christmas. I also see that someone said I was dead... I have no comment to this. Anyway guys it has been far, far too long so I won't keep you reading my thoughts. Till the end. HAHAHA.**

 **A New Life.**

 **Chapter: 12 It been so long.**

 **Time comes and goes, but we will never forget these memories we create then, now, and forever.**

Vanessa's POV

We run along rooftops not stopping for anything. "We are almost there." Jackie says.

"I can't believe she was under my nose this whole time." We jump onto a power line and began running on it.

"Best place to hide is close. You brought the book to use as a distraction right?" We jump off the lines and onto a roof with the tower in the distance.

"Yeah I made sure to bring it." We stop for a quick second, so I take the Thievius Raccoonus out of my backpack to show her it quick, and put it back in the pack. We run some more making it to the tower. "We're here." My heart races, as my breathing quickens. I'm so close, so close to seeing her again.

Jackie puts her hand on my back. "It's ok calm down. It will be over soon enough."

I try to listen, but my heart still wants to escape my chest. "What would be the best way in?" I look at her.

"She is on the fourth floor, so the best place to enter would be the fifth floor." She points to a window high up above us.

"OK then let's start climbing." After a few minutes we reach the the fifth floor. I peak through the window. It looks pretty empty, no security whatsoever. "Are you sure that she is here?" I look at Jackie opposite of me.

"Of Course, who else do you think took that picture?" She assures me. "Now watch and learn." she pulls out a weird gadget from her pocket.

"What's it supposed to do?" She puts it against the bottom of the window where the lock would be on the other side, and turns it.

 _Clunk_. A noise from the other side of the window came after her twist. "It opens metal locks from our side." She says as she gently pushes the window open. We softly climb in and begin making our way around the dark corridors our only light being from the moon shining through the windows. I glance out of one of the windows across and one floor down to see a figure sitting on the ground. Time seemed to stop

Is, is it you Lizzy. I keep staring. Have I finally found you? _Click, Click_. I look forward to jackie snapping her fingers.

"We need to hurry, before we are caught." She whispers.

 _Dund da dunda da_. **(A/N. Sorry I have been playing Sly 2. I love the sneaking music.)** _THUD, THUD!_ The sound of heavy boots above going in the opposite direction stops us, but only for a moment. Wow whoever, or whatever is making that noise sure doesn't mind if they are heard. "Jackie what was that?" She shrugs her shoulders. We approach a stairwell very cautiously careful not to cause too any noise on the metal landing. "Where do we go from here?"

"Down one floor and down the next hallway." I nod. She creeps down the steps. I jump on the railing then silently hop down to the next. Jackie looks at me with the biggest Really face you can think of. Well it was faster than your way. After she catches up to me we start walking down the next hallway. As we approach the middle where there is an intersection to another hallway a bright light appears. Thumb, Thumb. I dive underneath a nearby table. I don't know what Jackie did It was more reaction on my part. The cause of the disturbance comes around the corner. The flashlight shines at my table and the feet of the figure holding the torch stop just inches away.. Growl!

My heart sinks. Don't tell me I got, I am so close. Muffled gasp, BANG! The flashlight hits the floor. Bang, the knees of the figure hit the floor.

What's going on? _Bam_ , the face of a wildebeest hits the floor last. I crawl out from underneath the table to see Jackie wiping her hands on her unconscious victim. I just star at her.

"What I didn't kill him just choked him out." I look down to see the wildebeest's back was rising and it breaths. "Be more careful I know you want to get this done and over with, but you got to be more careful." I look at her in confusion. "Some of your staff was poking out."

I look at the staff I really need to get used to hiding with this thing.

"Anyhow we are close to her." We leave the sleeping guard on the floor and continue down the dark hallway. Here she points to a door near the end of the hall. We approach it, and I notice it is made metal with a metal frame. "So no kicking this one in." I take my lock picking set out of my pocket and began one, by one lifting the lock's pins. Jackie stands guard behind me.

 _Clink, Clank_. I unlock the only thing left standing between Elizabeth. I place my hand on the handle, but I freeze. Will she know me? She has to I am her only sister. I hope she forgives me for taking so long to finally free her. I slowly pull the handle down, and push the door. My eyes light up. Slouching against the wall there she was. Tears begin flowing down my cheeks. I rush over to her and hug my newly found sister. Lizzy eyes slowly open her soft brown eyes gaze upon me for the first time in so long.

"Vanessa?" She says softly. "Is it really my sister?"

"Yes! Yes! It's Nessa." I embrace her in the tightest hug possible. We release and gaze at each other both of our eyes seep tears of joy. "I missed yous so much. I wish I never told you to go out that night."

"It's ok you are here now. I am so happy." She stands up, and looks at the sky. "I knew if I believed enough she would find me. Thank you stars. He gaze shifts to the door and her expression changed from cheerful to deathly afraid. "Why, why are you here." She cowers.

"Well I wanted to see the family reunion before I take my rightful place in this family." I look back to see Jackie is the only one standing in the doorway. The only problem was that wasn't the voice of Jackie.

 **Well looks like we finally found Lizzy. Yay! Sister love is real. Anyway you guys should know I really don't plan out how I write these it just comes to me as I you guys have any questions on this story or any others send me a Message on here or on my Facebook account Stu Braxton. Seriously I'm a little lonely talking to myself about my stories. Yes I am crazy. Umm.. I don't really know if any of you still read this, but if you do Thank you you are the best.**

 **Till Next time:**

 **~Stu Braxton~**


End file.
